The present disclosure is directed to a game, more specifically a board game and a board game which incorporates an element of chance for multiple contestants while playing the game in an Olympic style.
The board game of the present disclosure is a game which can involve two or more contestants for amusement in a game of chance and yet it is a geographic game showing a map of a selected portion of the world to provide the setting for the game or contest. The contest itself can be pursued by two or more contestants of any age from about 5 years and up or gender in the contest. More specifically, the contest involves two or more participants who contest for the prize, the prize finding correspondence to Olympic prizes. In one version, the prize is the privilege of lighting the cauldron in the stadium to signify commencement of the games. In other versions, the Olympic prize can include gold or silver medals, or reaching back into history, a garland or wreath reminiscent of the origin of the Olympics. The board game of the present disclosure provides a simulated game involving a talisman where each talisman is preferably marked or represents different contestants. Awards are gold, silver or bronze medals of the sort awarded in the current Olympics. While the game set might be packaged with any number of talisman which are stored in the game box when not in use, each talisman is moved along a game playing path on the board.
Considering this game for the U.S.A., the board game will have a game playing path across the map of the U.S.A. as discussed below. The map shows a region of interest as will be noted. Scale factors from the map will be noted and related to the game playing path. The appearance of the talisman is notable in that the talisman(s) ideally carries with it a battery and light bulb illuminated to simulate a torch bearer. More particularly, during the play, the participant can move his particular talisman from station to station along an assigned game playing path on the board. Perhaps this impact visually will be more clear on describing one set of rules involved in play with the board game.
One advantage of the present board game is it can be provided with multiple sets of game playing rules. A first example will be given in which the board game utilizes the context or setting of the Olympic games. In doing this, the game played follows the form or format of the Olympic games. Using the 1996 Olympic schedule, there is the transfer of an Olympic torch which is carried by relay runners from the origin of the Olympic games (historically in Greece) along a selected path over the earth. The 1996 Olympic games will involve a path extending approximately 15,000 miles or about 24,000 kilometers. The path will begin in Greece, and it will end at Atlanta for the 1996 games after having traveled approximately 2,500 miles across the U.S. At the termination of this torch transfer, the last runner will enter the stadium at which the games are located, and will ignite the Olympic torch at the stadium. As will be recalled, this has become a significant ceremony. In conformance with that protocol, the board game of the present disclosure incorporates components corresponding to the relay run across the U.S., transfer of the Olympic torch by runner after runner in the relay and ignition of the Olympic torch in the stadium accompanied by the usual pomp and ceremony. One aspect of the present game is a set of rules which enable the game to be played in a version which is true to history. Alternate aspects of the present board game and its play will be given. They will deviate from the historical context and are exemplified by various rules which will be delineated. With that in view, one set of rules will be described as the historical rules and other exemplary rules in contrast will be described as the modified rules.
The board game of the present disclosure is provided with a map. On the map, there is a game playing pathway from a start to a finish location where the path has a specified length. The length can be an arbitrary number of units such as 100 units, but it is better to present the length measured in kilometers or miles, an arbitrary distance being perhaps 2,500 miles. The U.S.A. game would have a game playing path of 2,500 miles with relay runners at each 200 mile interval, thus, the game would require thirteen on board runners. The winner could choose to use the last talisman to run the race to the stadium as attired or attire such talisman in a toga and wreath, select any board talisman of choice and/or choose one of ten final stadium relay representatives of five ethnic backgrounds and gender in toga attire with a laurel wreath thus making an additional ten talisman(s) bringing the total talisman to twenty three. The torch bearers in the relay for the 1996 games will cover 15,000 miles or 24,000 kilometers but using miles as a basis and making it applicable to kilometers would require about forty two talismen plus the modes of transportation (e.g., over the ocean) for the talismen. A particular player is provided with a talisman which is the marker for that player as the marker(s) or talisman(s) is moved between the start and the finish along the game playing path over the map.
The game playing path on the board is implemented in two or three different ways. In part, it can be marked across the map in color having the geometric form of a ribbon or strip and is a game playing path of specified length. To provide a more realistic game, the game playing path can be alternately made a slot or groove. In the slot, a marker(s) or talisman(s) can be positioned. The slot clamps the marker(s) or talisman(s) in the upstanding position. The slot can be continuous to permit sliding movement of the talisman along the slot. In one aspect of that approach, the slot can be provided with two separated electrical contacts along the interior of the slot suitable to enable a small voltage to be provided across a pair of conductive terminals. The terminals provide electrical power for illumination of the torch.
In another form of the board, the board is preferably relatively thick and is provided with a series of drilled holes of equal spacing and equal diameter. The holes are formed in a linear pathway in defining the game playing path on the board game. The drilled holes enable the marker(s), such as a peg supporting a talisman(s), to be positioned along the game playing path. More importantly, the progressive movement of the marker(s) is implemented by counting the number of pegged holes, e.g., three holes represent travel of three units of distance.
Participants in the game are provided with talisman(s). Each talisman is distinctively different by markings. For instance, they preferably have different uniforms and represent Olympic participants involved in different types of events including track and field, swimming, etc. Preferably, each talisman is provided with a national color or flag which is specific to the various countries. Each talisman preferably can carry a torch and is implemented in the form of an upstanding torch carrying runner. The talisman torch provides illumination. This illumination represents the lighted torch. The talisman is moved from location to location along the path. The talisman preferably has moveable legs which pivot with respect to an upstanding support or brace which adds an enhanced sense of realism. The arms may also pivot.
The several participants are provided with a chance determined indicator. This indicator enables the participants, in conformance with rules of the game, to move several moves along the game playing path by distances which are randomly determined. Dependent on the definition of the game, a winner is the person who moves his talisman to the finish before any other participant, achieves the highest score, or collects the most markers.
In an alternative aspect, the talisman of the winner can then be moved in front of a simulated grandstand to define a stadium for the winner to take a lap prior to igniting the stadium located flame. Several variations of the grandstand and stadium will be described in greater detail on review of the preferred embodiment which is described below.
In times past, the Olympics developed a culture which represented a fine tradition for amateur competition. This was lost and neglected according to the reports of history for nearly 1,900 years. Near the turn of the present century, the Olympic tradition was restarted and has continued to the present time except for a couple of interruptions. The Olympic tradition is particularly displayed by the preliminary event involving the transfer of the Olympic flame by torch from ancient Greece to the location of the Olympics. This is part of and a preliminary build-up in the initial ceremonies prior to the Olympic games which then follow. This is accomplished in part by transfer of the flame via a torch carried by multiple runners extending over a substantial distance. This torch relay can require up to about three months dependent on distance and other factors. As will be understood, this preliminary to the Olympic games sets the stage for the Olympic games (e.g., swimming and other contests) which then occur over a span of about three weeks. During that preliminary preparation, the torch is carried by runners who provide lofty imagery for the talisman used in the present game which includes an illuminated marker having the appearance of a torch bearer. A torch bearer is required to run the race along the game playing path from start to finish in the game and in a contest where the moves of the player are determined by a random game of chance. This enables young and old participants to play with relatively equal chances of winning. In other words, it is a board game in which players can span a wide age range including grandparents and relatively young children who have as much opportunity of winning as do the older generation.
In this context, the board game of the present disclosure is a device and a system enabling the players of the game to have a contest in the setting of a 2,000 year old tradition well founded in history.